Amour
by Cora Felix
Summary: Ele encontraria o amor de sua vida onde quer que ela estivesse. Sua Lily Evans. Sempre sua.


**Título**: Amour

**Ship:** Lily E. e Severus S.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Severus teria um fim mais merecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Amour<strong>

Os olhos que mais pareciam poços sem fundo perscrutam o ambiente à sua volta, os lábios se curvam instantaneamente quando ele a vê. A garota está na companhia de sua irmã trouxa. Seus cabelos vermelhos escuros balançam de acordo com a brisa calma do fim da tarde, a pequena menina parece animada com algo, e ele se aproxima automaticamente, tentando fazer sua visão alcançar o que ela segurava com tanto entusiasmo na pequena mão.

A irmã franze o cenho e ele escuta a menina morena dizer que a ruiva era uma aberração, para depois sair correndo pelo mesmo caminho que apareceram. A ruiva olha para trás, ficando um pouco magoada com a reação da irmã. O vestido simples que usava se movimenta quando a brisa encontra o tecido leve.

Ele se aproxima mais um pouco e a garota escuta o som de passos, se virando em sua direção. Ele não sabe o que dizer. Ela sorri, mostrando um sorriso perfeito que combinava com seu rosto, também perfeito. Ela possui os olhos verdes mais bonitos que ele já vira, as orbes da cor da grama onde pisavam brilham de contentamento quando ela estende inocentemente a mão, mostrando o que havia mostrado para a irmã segundos atrás. E ele percebe que a garota não é tão diferente dele.

Uma flor estava na palma da mão branca, e rodava como se possuísse vida própria. Mas não era a flor que tinha vida. Era ela. Ele nunca havia conhecido uma garota tão cheia de vida igual a ela.

Os olhos verdes vivos se comprimem um pouco quando ela volta a sorrir para ele e lhe entrega a flor. Ele a pega e engole em seco, tentando pensar como diria para a garota que ela era uma bruxa.

- Olá. Meu nome é Lily Evans.

Ela espera com expectativa ele dizer algo. Ele fecha a mão com cuidado, tentando de maneira nenhuma danificar a pequena flor que estava segurando. Os olhos negros analisam com cuidado cada centímetro da pele branca.

- Olá, Lily. Meu nome é Snape. Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Ele descola seus olhos de seu próprio caldeirão para fitá-la. Ela está com a testa franzida enquanto os olhos verdes fitam a mistura roxa e borbulhante. Os cabelos estão amarrados em uma trança, que está jogada por cima de seu ombro esquerdo. As mãos estão suspensas na borda, ela está com a expectativa semelhante à dele quando joga um ingrediente no recipiente.<p>

A mistura fica amarela e Lily dá um pulinho, batendo palma com excitação ao perceber que sua primeira poção estava dando certo. Ela tinha talento, assim como ele.

Ela o olha e um sorriso iluminador percorre todo o seu rosto. Ele retribui o gesto, um pouco tímido. Ela não se abala, o conhece perfeitamente para saber que essa seria sua demonstração mais aberta.

Uma amiga dela pousa a mão no ombro da garota, sorrindo e encorajando Lily. A garota sorri para ela também e as duas começam a conversar enquanto observam a mistura borbulhar no caldeirão.

Ele daria tudo para que a atenção de Lily estivesse voltada para ele, do mesmo jeito que estava voltada para o preparo da poção.

* * *

><p>Ele consegue identificar cada um dos rostos que estavam de cabeça para baixo. James está com a varinha em mãos e ria com diversão, sendo acompanhado por todos que estavam por perto. Ele não sabe o que fazer.<p>

Ela chega, empurrando com convicção a turma que se divertia à custa dele. Seu rosto, que sempre fora tranqüilo e sereno, de repente se fecha, os lábios ficam comprimidos e o tom esverdeado de seus olhos se escurece. Ela estava um pouco corada, e ele não sabia se era pelo esforço de ter corrido até o grupo ou se era devido à raiva que parecia sentir.

- Pare com isso!

James a olha e um sorriso jocoso e bobo nasce em seus lábios, mas ela não dá atenção a esse fato, seus olhos correm em direção onde ele está, as orbes esverdeadas, normalmente vivas, agora dão espaço para o sentimento de pena. Ela olha com raiva para James e o empurra.

- Seu tirano arrogante!

Ele sente o impacto do seu corpo com a grama. James ainda se diverte, mesmo que ela estivesse lançando olhares horríveis para ele. As mãos quentes e femininas o pegam pelo braço, ajudando-o a se levantar. Ela demonstra preocupação, a pele branca de sua testa está levemente franzida quando ela morde o lábio rosado.

- Você está bem?

Ele não responde. Os olhos negros estavam baixos, de vergonha. Focam-se apenas na insígnia dourada que estava colada ao uniforme dourado e vermelho dela, as letras gravadas com cuidado no objeto conhecido formam a palavra "Monitora". Uma posição importante em Hogwarts. Ela sempre seria importante, tanto na escola bruxa quanto para ele. Principalmente para ele.

Ela continua o segurando, como se ele precisasse de ajuda para ficar em pé depois de uma azaração tão ridícula. Ele ainda consegue escutar as risadas de James e sua turma. Mas ela não dá atenção aos barulhos, seus olhos verdes apenas esperam pela resposta dele. Como se ela se importasse com ele. Ela nunca se importaria.

- Tire suas mãos de mim, sua sangue-ruim.

As palavras saem automaticamente de sua boca em um momento único de raiva, e no momento que as mãos delicadas o deixam e caem ao lado do corpo esguio e perfeito, ele percebe que falara demais.

Os olhos da cor da sua casa o fitam, o brilho que está presente nas orbes já não é mais o brilho bonito e vivo que ele tanto adorava, e sim a conseqüência das lágrimas que começam a se formar.

Ela se vira, fazendo os cabelos vermelhos escuros movimentarem-se suavemente diante dele. O cheiro peculiar dos fios atinge o nariz adunco e ele fecha os olhos, apertando as mãos com raiva. Ela se distancia, a cabeça baixa e o corpo arqueado, os passos indicam que a garota está um pouco sem rumo, como se tivesse perdido o caminho de casa de repente.

E no momento que ela se vira novamente, o olhando com uma tristeza que ele nunca vira cravado no rosto dela, ele percebe que havia acabado de cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

* * *

><p>Ele desce o livro surrado que lia com tanto entusiasmo quando escuta um barulho conhecido de feitiços ricocheteando no ar. Os olhos negros fitam a turma de alunos Grifinórios que tanto odiava. James conjurava uma pequena flor de pétalas amarelas e entregava para Lily. Sua Lily.<p>

O sorriso que ele tanto ama agora se alarga, enquanto as mãos mais maduras do que quando ele a conhecera capturam com delicadeza a flor. Os olhos verdes ficam mais vivos do que o normal, e ela se levanta, abraçando o menino que lhe entregara o presente e fechando os olhos.

Os cabelos ruivos escuros tampam a visão do rosto de James quando o garoto abre a boca, e ele não consegue saber o que o menino, que agora abraçava sua Lily, estava dizendo.

Ela se separa de James e cheira a flor. As pétalas parecem fazer cócegas no seu nariz delicado quando o rosto dela faz uma pequena careta de satisfação. E ela olha o garoto do presente novamente.

E ele daria tudo para que Lily o olhasse daquela maneira.

* * *

><p>Os passos reverberam pelo corredor cheio de estudantes famintos. Ele carrega a mochila pesada. Os olhos estavam baixos por causa do cansaço do dia.<p>

Ele levanta a cabeça automaticamente quando escuta as risadas conhecidas. Ela está se aproximando, o braço coberto por um grosso casaco branco está por debaixo do braço de James. O sorriso que ela sustenta no rosto indica que a garota está feliz. A voz suave dela chega aos ouvidos dele, fazendo-o ter saudade de quando ela ria de suas histórias de bruxaria quando ainda eram pequenos.

Os olhos o fitam com rapidez quando os caminhos deles se cruzam, e ele distingue o sentimento de saudade por trás da cor esverdeada. A brisa que a acompanha passa por ele, trazendo no nariz avantajado o perfume que tanto lhe marcava a memória.

Ele abaixa a cabeça novamente, fazendo os cabelos oleosos tamparem a visão no momento que seus olhos se embaçam.

* * *

><p>Ele escreve com lentidão sobre o pergaminho que estava à sua frente. A pena corre com preguiça, traçando as linhas que precisavam, quando ele de repente para. Os olhos negros se levantam e fitam a garota que fazia o mesmo que ele duas mesas à frente.<p>

Os cabelos lisos e sedosos estavam jogados parcialmente diante do rosto, enquanto a outra parte tampava o braço. A mão delicada segurava com firmeza a pena branca e azul enquanto os olhos verdes atentos se mexiam levemente, indicando que Lily relia o que havia escrito. James está do seu lado, imitando sem perceber todos os movimentos de sua namorada. Ele daria tudo para estar no lugar dele, ficar ao lado dela, receber um afago carinhoso, sentir seu cheiro de flores, acarinhar seus cabelos ruivos e lisos, do mesmo modo que o garoto moreno e de cabelos bagunçados fazia.

Ele daria tudo para ser o namorado dela.

Ela morde o lábio, percebendo que o trabalho não era o suficiente e suspira, resignada. A mão deixa a pena cair em cima da mesa e ela coça o olho com preguiça, retirando os vestígios de sono por causa das horas de estudo.

Volta a escrever no pergaminho no mesmo momento que os cabelos voltam a cair e tampar o rosto por causa da postura arqueada. Ela não dedica nem um segundo de sua atenção a ele. E ele percebe que aquilo era culpa dele. Sempre seria.

_"Você é... você é uma bruxa."_

_"Não é bonito dizer__ isso __a uma pessoa!"_

Ele relembra da pequena discussão que tiveram anos atrás. O rosto inocente de Lily estava triste quando a garota se sentira insultada com o que ele havia dito. Ela já não tinha mais esse rosto. Ela já estava no sétimo ano, e a garota pura e infantil havia saído de cena, deixando o espetáculo inteiro para a mulher determinada e inteligente em que se tornara.

E ele lembra que depois de tal discussão, havia prometido para si mesmo nunca mais magoar Lily, nunca mais magoar a pessoa que tanto amara. Sempre amara.

Infelizmente ele fora fraco em sua promessa.

* * *

><p>Ele recebe a notícia da morte dela do mesmo modo que alguém recebe uma notícia de que o motivo de sua existência já não existe mais. Seus olhos negros enchem-se de lágrimas.<p>

Ele imagina o corpo esbelto de Lily sendo atravessado pelo feixe de luz verde sem pudor. Ele imagina o corpo perfeito da mulher que ama cair sem vida pelo chão de sua casa. Ele imagina os cabelos ruivos escuros jogados em torno do seu rosto de pele clara, agora sem vida. Ele imagina os olhos verdes e antes espirituosos perdendo o brilho quando o raio da Maldição da Morte retira cada partícula viva de Lily.

Ele inveja todas as pessoas que estão mortas, porque no momento ele queria estar também, para juntar-se a ela.

* * *

><p>O garoto finalmente chega a Hogwarts. Os cabelos bagunçados e horríveis são iguais aos de seu pai quando adolescente, o odiado James. Mas ele possui os mesmos olhos da mãe, os mesmos olhos verdes e vivos. Ele tenta afastar o pensamento no momento que o Chapéu Seletor convoca o menino de óculos redondos.<p>

- Harry Potter!

Ele não precisa raciocinar muito para descobrir em qual casa o pestilento vai ficar. Ele apenas espera o Chapéu se mexer e confirmar que ele tinha razão.

- Grifinória!

Era isso. Harry Potter era mais parecido com seus pais do que ele imaginara.

E ele teria dado tudo para ser o pai da criança que Lily havia colocado no mundo.

* * *

><p>A varinha está segura nas mãos, que vão perdendo a força à medida que ele sente a vida se esvair vagarosamente de seu corpo.<p>

Ele a empunha com esforço, apontando diretamente para sua própria cabeça. Um fio prateado sai do que parece ser sua mente e ele deposita suas memórias em um frasquinho, entregando-o para o garoto parecido com James. O garoto olha para o pequeno recipiente um pouco confuso. Ele pousa sua mão fraca no braço de Harry Potter e o aperta levemente.

- Olhe... para... mim.

Era um pedido inocente. O garoto o olha, realizando seu desejo. Era Lily o olhando, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo tom de bondade e pureza.

Ele tomba o braço no chão imundo da Casa dos Gritos. Os olhos começam a pesar quando ele sente o único resquício de vida sair de seu corpo. Não era justo um garoto passar pelo que Potter estava passando.

Mas a vida não era justa. Ela morreu com vinte e um anos, por sua causa. O motivo de sua existência encontrou a morte por causa da sede de poder dele.

Ele fecha os olhos, pensando pela última vez no rosto dela. Ele encontraria a paz, ele encontraria o amor de sua vida onde quer que ela estivesse. Sua Lily Evans.

Sempre sua.


End file.
